Currently, printed fabric labels are made of conventional yarns that are derived from synthetic fibers or natural fibers, i.e., fibers that are derived from materials grown using chemical fertilizers and/or pesticides. The base materials and the processes used to manufacture these conventional yarns can have a negative impact on the environment. Furthermore, the resulting printed fabric labels that are non-recyclable and non-biodegradable can have a negative impact on the environment. It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for labels that have less of an impact on the environment. The present invention satisfies this need.